The invention relates to a tine support for a crop collecting device for connection of at least two tines to a shaft, with one tine being provided with a fastening region.
US 2014/0260171 A1 discloses a tine member for a crop collecting device which can be individually clamped onto a tube by means of a clamping ring and then screwed to the tube, said tube being part of a harvester reel which is rotated by a shaft.
EP 2 815 639 A1 discloses a harvester reel of a crop collecting device with a plurality of tine carriers, which harvester reel has individual tine carriers screwed to it for mounting individual tines. A similar arrangement in which individual tines are mounted on a drum is disclosed in DE 10 2013 109 684 A1.
DE 10 2006 027 078 A1 discloses a tine carrier for a crop collecting device which has double tines that are connected to a shaft via circular mounting members.
In this arrangement the mounting member has bores which are adapted to threadably receive holding elements therein, which holding elements in turn have tines threadedly mounted on them.
One disadvantage of this design is that, for a change of tines, all tine pairs have to be individually attached directly to the shaft because the support members are not connected to the shaft in an easily exchangeable manner.